


Your Man

by Catcat85



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: Kurt and Blaine celebrate the 10-year-anniversay of their first meeting.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144316
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the 2021 Klaine/CC Valentine's Challenge.
> 
> Day 10: Your Man by Josh Turner

Kurt slowly rocks the chair back and forth as he softly hums **Twinkle Twinkle Little Star** , while his 6-month-old daughter sleeps snuggled in his arms. Every day since Tracy’s been born, he and Blaine have been over the moon. They never knew they could instantly fall in love with a tiny little human like this. 

Tracy, who has Blaine’s DNA, is a perfect little baby, just as long as she is well fed. She has also started to sleep six hours straight at night, making her parents so happy and feeling well rested. Kurt really hopes that Tracy continues her uninterrupted six hours of sleep tonight. 

Because tonight is a special night. 

He and Blaine are celebrating their 10-year anniversary. It’s been 10 years since Kurt snuck into Dalton Academy and pretended to be one of the students to spy on the Warblers, where he met the love of his life. He and Blaine don’t usually celebrate this anniversary, but Blaine brought it up last week and made a note of how it’s been the best 10 years of his life. Blaine had told him that even though they went through heart break and bad times, he still wouldn’t change a thing, because it brought them to who they are today. 

Kurt had never loved his husband more in that moment. He kissed Blaine and told him that they should celebrate the 10-year anniversary of their first meeting. 

It’s hard to go out when you have an infant at home, and they wouldn’t want to leave Tracy with a babysitter when she’s only 6 months old. So, they decided to celebrate it at home. Kurt cooked them a delicious meal, which they ate at the dining table that Blaine set up using their wedding china, while Tracy bounced up and down in the baby jumper right next to them. 

Romance as a married couple with an infant is a whole lot different than romance as a dating couple or engaged couple without children. They made do with what they could, and they didn’t even mind the tiny third wheel who kept coo-ing at them as they enjoyed their romantic meal. 

But of course, they both want uninterrupted bliss when they plan to be intimate with each other later tonight. Tracy usually goes to bed at 7 pm, and won’t wake up until about 1 am to ask for a bottle before going back to sleep. They can’t wait until she sleeps from 7 pm to 7 am. 

Blaine had told him that he would clean up the dishes and the kitchen while Kurt puts their daughter to sleep. Then, once the baby is sound asleep, they are going to enjoy the homemade fondue for dessert with Rosé wine before spending the night wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

Once Kurt is sure that Tracy is sound asleep, he gingerly places her in her crib. He turns on the baby camera and quietly leaves the nursery. Kurt feels the butterflies in his stomach as he sets out in search for his husband. They haven’t had time for themselves to be intimate since Tracy’s been born. Kurt is tired of only having his right hand to pleasure him when he’s in the shower. Of course, there have been frotting and grinding in bed in a hurry before their daughter wakes up and cries for attention. But it’s not the same. 

Kurt _aches_ to make love to his husband leisurely. He _craves_ for the slow drag of Blaine’s hard length sliding in and out of him as he hits his prostate dead on, making his toes curl and screaming out in pleasure. 

Kurt thinks they should save the fondue for later and just go straight to the bedroom. He is just about to suggest that to his husband when he finds him in the living room with his back to him and dressed in an oh so familiar outfit. 

Kurt’s stops in his tracks and stares at his husband’s back. “Oh... my... _God!_ ” 

Blaine turns around to give Kurt a full view of what he’s wearing. Kurt’s mouth falls opened and his pulse quickens as he stares up and down at his twenty-six-year-old husband, dressed in a Dalton Academy uniform, complete with the red and blue stripped tie and the navy- blue blazer. 

Blaine gives him a sexy little smirk as he swaggers over to Kurt. “Hi, my name’s Blaine.” He then holds out his hand for Kurt to take. 

Kurt finally catches on with what his husband is doing, and he accepts Blaine’s hand and shakes it softly just as he did 10 years ago. “Kurt.” 

“You must be new. I haven’t seen you around.” Blaine says as he casually leans his hip against the shelves in their living room. 

Kurt smiles, God, he just wants to pull Blaine in by pulling on his Dalton tie and rips that blazer off his tight little body and bites down on his taught muscles on his arms. 

“Yeah...” He answers breathlessly, because Blaine in Dalton uniform has always turned him on. It did when he was seventeen, and it still does now. Maybe it’s because he had pined after Blaine for so long before they got together. While they were at Dalton together, hanging out at each other’s dorm room, Kurt had fantasized about Blaine kissing him and touching him while wearing that _damn_ blazer. He never thought he was into preppy boys until he met Blaine Anderson. But then again, maybe he’s just into _Blaine._

“Why don’t I show you around then?” Blaine looks at him suggestively. “Would you like to come see my dorm room?” 

Kurt bites his lip and pulls his adorably sexy husband to him by tugging on his tie. “Yes, I would like that very much.” He replies before adding in a low voice, “actually, I would like to see what’s underneath this blazer.” 

“My, my... aren’t we eager?” Blaine comments teasingly as Kurt pulls him up the stairs and down the hallway, past their daughter’s room, to their bedroom. 

“It’s been six months, Blaine!” Kurt replies, already breathing fast with anticipation. “I’m dying to feel you inside me or me inside you. Your choice, but those grinding and frotting we’ve been doing aren’t cutting it for me anymore. What about you?” 

Blaine eyes his husband hungrily as they walk inside their bedroom. “God, Kurt, of course I feel the same. I’ve been thinking about this all day long!” 

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. “Then, baby, lock the door and turn the lights down low. Because we’re alone now finally, without that cute little girl cock blocking us every second.” 

Blaine lets out a chuckle but he does as he’s told. He rushes back to his husband after closing the door. Kurt grabs at him immediately and pulls him into a passionate kiss, that takes his breath away. 

“God, when did you even have the time to dig this uniform out of storage?” Kurt asks before he starts to kiss Blaine’s neck. 

Blaine lets out a gasp when Kurt sucks on his sensitive spot. “I went yesterday... I know how much you like me in this blazer.” 

Kurt smiles against Blaine’s skin. “It’s probably silly since I was also wearing the same uniform as you, but I can’t believe how much this turns me on.” 

Blaine pulls back and lifts Kurt’s face, so he can look him in the eye. “It’s not silly.” 

“I used to fantasize about being with you back then.” Kurt admits. 

“Back when I was being an idiot?” 

Kurt lets out a chuckle. “Yes.” He looks back at his husband. “I used to fantasize about pulling you by your tie and just laying the world’s most passionate kiss on your lips before ripping off your blazer and having my way with you.” 

Blaine’s eyes darken with desire. “We did end up having a lot of fun in the dorm room once we got together.” 

“Yeah, but by then something other than your uniform was turning me on.” Kurt traces his fingers over Blaine’s chest over the white shirt. 

“My good looks and charm?” 

Kurt smiles and shakes his head slightly. “ _That_ and the fact that I was able to call you mine. That no other guy on Earth had that privilege to do so. You were _my man_. You _are_ my man.” 

Blaine lets out a soft moan. “Honey, I’ve always been yours even when I was too stupid to see it.” He slowly lifts Kurt’s sweater off his body. “And do you want to know what always turns me on about you?” 

“My good looks and charm?” Kurt replies teasingly, repeating Blaine’s earlier words. 

Blaine smiles softly. “Of course.” Kurt takes off Blaine’s blazer and loosens his tie. “But, what really turns me on the most is that I get to be _your man._ ” 

“ _Blaine..._ ” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Kurt grinds their hips together. “Now, show me that you’re mine.” 

He then pulls his husband on top of him as they lay down on their bed. And, Blaine shows him exactly how his love, body, and soul belong to Kurt. 

\------------------------ 

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_  
_Never felt a feeling quite this strong_  
_I can't believe how much it turns me on_  
_Just to be your man_

\------------------------ 

Song credit: Your Man by Josh Turner

**Author's Note:**

> Are your teeth rotting from this sweetness?  
> I can't help but write another domestic Klaine.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Thank you to everyone who's read every post in this challenge that I've written and left comments and kudos.


End file.
